Morning Dear
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Tifa is getting breakfast ready for her lover, Lightning. But before they can eat Lightning a "little" problem that needs taking care of and Tifa is more than willing to help her girlfriend out. WARNING: Futanari, Yuri


**Morning Dear**

In the kitchen of 7th Heaven, Tifa is making breakfast for herself and Lightning. A simple meal consisting of bacon and eggs with some toast. Upon finishing, her lover came in half asleep even tho she just took a shower. Not a morning person is Lightning. she walks slowly up to Tifa. Dragging her feet across the floor, "Morning my love," Lightning said as she wraps her arms around Tifa's slender waist and nuzzles on her in a cat-like manner.

"Good morning, dear," Tifa said smiling and giggling a little. Only in the morning Lightning is this affectionate. Tifa found this very cute. Lightning is always affectionate to Tifa but not at the level she is now. Still so shy showing her emotions, "Sleep well?" Tifa asked finishing up the last of bacon. They need to do some shopping later.

"I've been sleeping well with you around," Lightning said with a mumble and her eyes are closed, "I can finally get the hours of sleep I needed. Your boobs make great pillows. So soft,"

"That's good to hear," Tifa said smiling trying to not burst out laughing then turns off the stove, "Food is ready," she lets out a sudden moan when her other half is licking and kissing her neck. Also, Lightning's hands slowly move up Tifa's stomach under her white tank top and bra then grabs her large breasts. Kneading them roughly. Lightning's palms rub Tifa's nipples, "Light! Wait!" Tifa moans.

She should have seen this coming because Tifa felt Lightning's erection pressed up against her ass when Lightning hugged her. Causing her mouth to become dry. Still moaning, Tifa reaches behind her and runs her fingers through Lightning's damp pink hair. By instinct Tifa grinds on Lightning, "I love you Tifa," Lightning whispers into Tifa's ear then licks and nibbles on it.

"I love you too, Light!" Tifa said with a loud moan. She bit her lip and grabs Lightning's wrists. The breast massage is brought Tifa close to a climax. Which soon reaches its peak when Lightning pinches her nipples. Now with her switch flipped, Tifa rubs Lightning crotch with her hand, "Time for me to return the favour." she said in a seductive tone, "That morning wood must be bothering you, honey~"

"Please do sweetheart." Lightning said slightly opening her eyes. Tifa was already squatting down and opening Lightning's black PJ pants. Tifa is happy to see her love is not wearing any boxers. She grins as Lightning's meaty cock lands on her face. The scent of when they did last night remains. Also the lipstick stains.

Some stains are fading. Not if Tifa has anything to say about it. Normally, Tifa would take her time enjoying Lightning's cock. Licking every inch and softly kiss it. But she did that already last night so she starts with the sucking. Rubbing the base with one hand and finger Lightning's pussy with the other hand. Bobbing her head Tifa keeps her eyes up to Lightning.

The rush of pleasure quickly wakes Lightning's half sleep state. She bit her lips and runs her finger's through Tifa's long, beautiful black hair. Red and blue eyes lock on to each other. Both hold a great amount of love. Something that is not easily obtained. Tifa had trouble showing her feeling to Lightning. Lightning was more or less in the same boat. But after many trials and tribulations, their romance finally blooms.

"Tifa!" Lightning said moaning and a large torrent of cum shoot down Tifa's throat. Who has no trouble, drinking every single drop. Thanks to months of experience. Sucking a little more Tifa slowly pulls her girlfriend's cock with a wet pop sound. Smiling, Tifa licks her lips because they are some of Lightning's seed on them. The taste never fails to lit her flame that burns strongly.

"I doubt one round is enough for you, Light," Tifa said while jacking Lightning off while pulling up her tank top along with her bra. Lightning bites her lip seeing Tifa's huge bare breasts. Many will kill to be in Lightning's position. Especially when Tifa uses her girls to rub Lightning's cock. Which is completely buried in them.

The soft sensation all over her cock feels amazing. Lightning keeps moaning which sounds very feminine. Her reaction makes Tifa giggle, "You so cute," Tifa said. Her words make Lightning blush in embarrassment. She turns her gaze to the left. This reaction further proves her point. It motivates Tifa to move her tits faster and adds more pressure on Lightning's cock. Tifa can feel the warmth of her lover's dick growing.

Lightning groans and she cums a second time. It shoots out of Tifa's breasts then lands on her face. Tifa happily licks the cum off her lips. Leaving the rest on her skin, "So tasty!" Tifa said in a lust filled tone. She lays on her back then takes off her panties slowly. When removed Tifa tosses them to Lightning who did not expect it so they hit her face.

When taking them off Lightning sees Tifa with an arm over her head and spreading her pussy wide, "Don't keep me waiting, my dear," Tifa said with a voice sounding super seductive. Lightning gets on her knees and holds one of Tifa's leg. She teases Tifa a bit by rubbing the tip of her cock against Tifa's pussy, then plunges it deep inside Tifa.

"Warm and tight as always!" Lightning said moaning, "I love it!" Moving her hips both fast and roughly. She did this because Tifa loves it when Lightning does that. She's not fragile and can take anything Lightning can dish out.

"Harder!" Tifa said moaning. Her tone is both lustful and challenging. Hearing this makes Lightning smirk and does what Tifa requested. Tifa's arms move over her hand. Her moans turn into screams of pleasure. Lightning meanwhile is holding Tifa's legs together with one arm and kneading Tifa's breast with the other, "Oh Light!" Tifa moans.

"You like that, don't you Tifa," Lightning said with a husky tone.

"I do!" Tifa said drooling. Her back arches and cums hard. Lightning stops her hips so Tifa squirts all over her cock. Which is good because Lightning wants her dick to be nice and wet for what she has planned later. Step one for it is done so onto step two, "Mind laying on your stomach?" Lightning asks. Tifa nods and rolls over.

Knowing what Lightning has in mind raises her ass up in the air. She moans when Lightning grabs her butt cheeks. Tifa throws her head back when Lightning's tongue goes in her ass. The black-haired fighter bucks her hips as Lightning ate out her ass. It moves in a circular motion causing Tifa to be paralyzed with ecstasy.

Her drool drips onto the puddle of Lightning's cum underneath her. Lightning takes her tongue out and quickly sticks two fingers in. She moves them lightning fast, "Oh, Lightning!" Tifa cries out, "Your fingers feel great but I want your cock!" Lightning grins hearing that. Looking over her shoulder Tifa gives Lightning a pleading glance.

"Let me think about it," Lightning said looking away. She hears Tifa making a cute moan. Knowing what will happen if she teases Tifa too much. Pulls her fingers out, "Yes! Your cock is going in my ass!" Tifa cries out. Pure joy on her face. Tifa pushes herself up. Now on her hands and knees, Lightning grabs Tifa's love handles.

Upon thrusting her hips Tifa rolls her tongue out and her eyes turn blank with lust. Tifa positively loves anal sex. It feels amazing and is able to have it every day with the worry of getting pregnant. She does want to have Lightning's child just yet. Due to their busy schedule. They are lucky to have time for sex.

"Lightning!" Tifa screams when her girlfriend's cock hits the G-spot in her ass. Lightning slowly moves her hands up Tifa's sexy body and grabs her big, soft, tits. She loves touching Tifa's breasts. The moans she makes is music to Lightning's ears. Lightning pinches Tifa's nipples which results in the busty brawler to scream Lightning's name.

Tho Tifa is cumming Lightning's thrust doesn't stop. Not that Tifa minds. Speaking of minds Tifa's is quickly breaking down until it's totally blank. So in this state, Tifa says, "Fuck my ass hard! I don't want to be able to walk after this!"

"Will do!" Lightning said. With her cock still inside Tifa's ass, Lightning has Tifa roll on her back. Still holding Tifa's hips Lightning stands up. She moves Tifa's hips forward and resumes thrusting her hips. In this piledriver position Lightning's cock brings Tifa mind-blowing pleasure. Seeing Tifa's slutty expression makes Lightning's heart flutter.

Making her fall for Tifa even more, "You're beautiful Tifa," Lightning said.

"Thank you," Tifa said with a slur, "So are you,"

Lightning's hips stop moving and she fills Tifa's ass with her seed, "I'm ready for that breakfast now," Lightning said panting.

"Sure, let me warm it up first," Tifa said "But I have something to tell you,"

"What is it Tifa?" Lightning asks.

Tifa smiles, "I'm pregnant," This news brought tears of happiness in Lightning's eyes.


End file.
